Sonic Combat
Sonic Combat'' is a fan-game page made by BlurayOriginals.The Battles work like a mix off Battle,The Fighters and some of Tthe DBZ Games. '''DONT EDIT.' Gameplay The models of the characters are in a Sonic Generations. Size type. You can run around different battle fields race on certain ones. Unlike most fighter games, Instead of a health bar as the main health, Rings Are used and can be fould around the arena and race stages. Arena floors and many of the floors can be destroyed and certain characters can fly and use arial attacks. You can have items added an extra lives after you lose all your rings. At any moment where any of the 2-4 players attack each other at the same time, (Known As a Combat Conflict) a system was made as you press any button you can hope it beats the other players attacks. Triangle beats Circle, Circle beats square, and square beats Triangle. X Can be used to dodge atatcks but depending on your characters Level & stats you may dodge or not. Levels take a roll on this game, similar to RPG and Pokémon. You level up by gaining EXP, and gain EXP BY racing, battling completeing mission and other things. However, by leveling up only Sonic doesn't affect another Character (I.E If you play as Sonic, and level him up to 67 but never play as Amy she'll stay at her last level I.E 27). You may also customize you own character and the customizer takes hits From Sonic Character Maker, Furry Doll Creator, Cherrie Maker & DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi. They can even have other Characters moves. In Story Mode a hub world is featured of The Arena. Controls Controls are customizable but these are there default. Story A few days after the events of Sonic Colors The Emeralds are lost and Eggman Nega has already got them.He orders a tournement to decide who wins and he himself will be joining as well. Eggman later crashes from space creating a perfect battle arena for our characters. Many will join but only one can win this epic battle of huge proportions! All contestents will duke it Egg Arena or anywhere else if the arena is destroyed or left. Prepare yourself for Sonic Combat! Characters Add Your Characters Here! STARTER﻿ # Sonic The Hedgehog (Modern,Classic,With Caliburn,Werehog,Classic Super,Dark,Darkspine,Hyper,Excalibur) # Miles"Tails"Prower (Classic,Modern,Super,Shield) #Metal Sonic (Classic,Modern,Kai,Neo,Madness,Overlord) #Knuckles The Echidna (Classic,Modern,Shield,Super,Hyper) #Silver The Hedgehog (Super) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Super) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Super, Hyper, Mobigod) #Lunas The Hedgehog ( Super, Hyper, Mobigod) #Apalas (Super, Hyper) #Shadic (Normal, Super, Hyper, Perfect) #Adrenaline The Hedgehuman (Normal, Super, Dark, Fused With Isaiah; Isrenah) #Jared (Normal, metal, sniper, etc.) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (Normal, Super, Dark,Full Power) # # # # # # # Unlockable # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Stages Battle Stages STARTER #Egg Arena #Chemical Plant #Sky Sanucary #Radical Highway #Labyrinth #Emerald Coast #Seaside Hill #Bad Future Stardust Speedway #Emerald Hill # Hill Top #Mystic Cave #Angel Island #Hydrocity #Icecap #Lava Reef #Mushroom Hill #Grand Metropolis #Mad Matrix # Crisis City #Eggman Land #Planet Wisp #Splash Hill UNLOCKABLE #Green Hill #Death Egg #Destroyed Egg Arena #Earth Destroyed Egg Arena #Good Future STAR Dust SpeedWay #Oil Ocean #Wing Fortress #Sonic 2 Tunnel #Hidden Palace #Angel Island: Chaos Destroyed #Sky Chase #Ciry Escape #Frog Forest #Prison Island #End Of The World #Dooms Day #Metal Overlord (Phase One) #Metal Overlord (Phase 2) - Flying Characters Only. #Blue Sphere #Spagonia #Teminal Velocity #Center Of Time Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Bluray's Continuity